Supergirl: Banging the boss
by Albedo666
Summary: Kara has had it with Cat's critique of Supergirl and takes matters into her own hands. She exacts her revenge on her as she only knows how. This story involves a futa Supergirl and there is a scene of rape and femslash, for those not into that do not read any further then this. No longer a one shot.
1. Chapter 1 Enough

**Authors note:** For starters as I'm sure you know this is a M rated Supergirl fanfic with lesbian interaction and futa play in it so if that is not your cup of tea or you feel strongly about it feel free to turn away. The character Kara for this story will be portrayed as a futa, and the pairing will be that of Cat and Kara, though more her as Supergirl. Anyway there will be scenes of rape and stuff so read discretion is advised of course.

Supergirl: Banging the boss

CH.1: Enough

Supergirl aka Kara stood on the rooftop huddled as she cried. No matter what she did she could not win over the people…constant comparisons to her cousin were thrown around and to make matters worse her boss was painting her out to be a bumbling schoolgirl with her eyes on the ground and not on the bigger picture. She was said to be rushing into situations and not acting on what should be natural…that it should be already learned instead of on the learning curve. Each day she went to work it was like her self-dignity or character was being chipped away at.

The roof was her only solace…her friends were gone for the night so far as the office went only one person was there besides her…Cat. Her body was trembling after the last of her tears fell and the wind picked up throwing her hair about. The sadness and isolation was eating away at her and she didn't know what to do. To make matters worse she had a male appendage where her vagina was supposed to be. If she had to go to the bathroom she had to do so quickly or when no one was around…which meant holding off on any coffee for a bit.

It had pretty much arrived out of the blue one day or rather was slowly forming. She had attempted to contact her cousin to ask about this but he was just as stumped as she was. This would make dating near impossible for her and far as having kids…well she was uncertain about that to be honest. Aside from the sadness and confusion there was also a bubble of anger threatening to overcome her…and her cousin made it clear she was never to use her powers out of anger…no good would come from it. And yet if she could stop one vile person from running her mouth…maybe the city would grow to love her and give her a little wiggle room. All heroes stumbled…and she would find her stride if given the chance.

"No more crying…it is time I take action and show Cat just who she is dealing with!" Rising up feeling the strength return to her she kneels down and as she shoots to the sky the tears fall behind her and she halts in her flight realizing busting through Cat's window might be too much a scene. "I think I'll use the elevator…don't want to startle her too much."

Flying down below she opens the door then pushes the elevator button and waits. The janitor was gone so at least he wouldn't see Supergirl paying a late visit to the editor of this place. As the door parts open she flies in and pushes the button to go up. Standing in her boots she folds her arms over her chest calmed down a little from her fury above. Maybe if she gave Cat a chance to explain herself things wouldn't be so bad. When the doors parted again she strolls in and sees the only light on in the building is that of her Editor and constant harasser Cat.

"I'm sorry but if you are here to ask me out again Roy I must insist you look elsewhere," Cat says calmly without even lifting her head. Roy was the name of the Janitor and she remembered hearing him talking about having a crush on Cat.

"Actually…Roy left for the evening…I have a bone to pick with you though Cat Grant!" Kara stood there in the shadow and she smiled at the startled look from the blond.

"Supergirl…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping…I know you will need your strength if you are to save someone in need of saving-."

"I want you to stop posting mean and degrading things about me in the paper…the city needs to know she…I mean I am doing my best…it is not easy filling these boots and each day I am learning new things about myself…surely you know how it is-."

Cat folds her hands over one another while keeping her eyes straight on her. Kara might as well be naked cause that is how she felt being stared at. "Listen honey…this business is cut throat and if you can't take a few unfriendly remarks just how will you make the cut of a hero? Yes I received plenty of bumps along the way, every journalist does…but I learned to sharpen my tongue and steel my resources to be the woman I am today…sure I made plenty of enemies but that is just the cut of the world and if I hurt your feelings…tough. Until you make your mark…until you truly show me what a hero is supposed to be…keep reading cause I'm just getting warmed up-."

She knew that there'd be some haters out there as well as naysayers, but, if this kept up and she didn't become that hero…how could she fly knowing Cat's words flew faster into the minds of everyone? Storming over to her desk she sees the woman raise a brow curious as to what she would do. Kara picked her up then from the chair and slammed her into the wall, not too hard, but enough to jar some sense into her.

"I am asking you to ease up…don't make me do what I am about to do…" Kara was fighting the urge to do things…things she'd later regret but now she was on a high.

"Ha…do you honestly think this is the first I have been threatened? Do your worse Supergirl…and tomorrow in the paper I will tell all about your little stint here-." Kara had it and kneed her in the groin and threw her against the desk so her stomach lay flat on it.

"You won't tell anyone…I will make sure of that!" Kara lifted her skirt and pulled out her throbbing member as it had got hard during this entire exchange. Cat was still reeling from the attack and reaching for her skirt she rips it off her and eyes the thong she wears underneath…hmm…she would've thought she'd be more of a panties girl.

"Ugh…what do you think you are doing…I thought Supergirl was straight?" She was incredulous over this but she didn't move.

"Sometimes things change…best to not dwell on it," Kara noted as she eyed her bum before easing her thong to the side so she can have entry into her glorious behind. It was getting harder and harder to resist doing what she was about to do…and while her consciousness screamed at her she could not resist any longer. Placing the head of her member against Cat's behind she slowly inserts herself into her vagina arching her back as pleasure emanates from her.

"Oh god noooo…Supergirl…" Cat tries to move her hand back to shove her away but Kara takes her hand and pins it behind her.

"You will restrain yourself if you know what is good for you…no more outbursts unless you are crying out my name…got it?" Kara was through being pushed around, enough was enough and it was time she put this controlling witch of a woman in her place.

Cat whimpers but nods her head as she places her head on the desk, her body shuddering as Kara took her. Her length rode up inside her vagina and picking up the pace she listens to the wet slapping of skin on skin contact. Placing a bit of pressure on her wrist she hears her groan. She would not break her wrist…but she was making sure she knew her place. The constant motion sent her breasts out though they were still contained behind her 'S'.

"Oh yes…man that feels good…it feels so liberating doing this for a change." Kara looks down at Cat's ass and spanks her with just enough force to send her head forward on the desk. Her cheek is clearly marked by this and she continues the spanking listening to her boss moan and groan like a dog in heat.

"Supergirl…please…harder…" Kara raised a brow not sure she heard right…wait…was she enjoying this? She shook her head thinking she heard wrong but continued to add pressure as her length rocked her body. She was nearing her release and as she came inside her she panted a bit easing up on her wrist as she settled back letting her shaft pop free.

"I-I don't get it…you should be broken…why are you not broken?" Kara had wanted Cat to learn this well…not to mess with her…this was not right.

"If not for the fact that I'd been raped before and dealt with the falling out of that…perhaps your play at breaking me might have succeeded. I have learned to deal with my many…demons, plus, to be screwed by a celebrity like yourself with a super-sized penis…that says a lot about my stature. Now…I'm thinking I show you how a woman takes a girl…and maybe we'll talk about what the next issue of the paper will look like tomorrow."

Kara was stunned and soon she was shoved into a chair and even with her powers…she didn't want to really hurt Cat. Her boss turned to face her and stepping out of her thong she reveals her shaved vagina and trailing her rest of her clothes off her she works on her bra. "This is so wrong…I should never have-."

"A little late for regret now dear…your seed has been planted…I won't get pregnant will I?" Cat inquires as she lets her bra fall revealing her perky breasts.

"Uh…I don't think so…I'm not entirely sure," Kara probably should have checked all this out before doing what she did.

"Hmm…I suppose it would be interesting carrying the child of the alien from another world, guess only time will tell. Now how about I give that alien cock of yours a ride now?" Climbing onto her lap she straddles her length pumping it with an expert hand.

"Uhhh…nfff…let go of it…I don't want any more to do with this," Kara whimpered feeling her length grow hard under her ministrations and soon Cat was balancing herself over her head inching its way inside her body once again.

"Hold still Supergirl…you will enjoy this…" Cat reaches for her face and then kisses her on the lips. Kara tastes her boss and struggles to push her back but she slowly descends onto her shaft causing her to fall back submissive like. Feeling her tongue enter her mouth she fights alongside it while placing her hands on her hips feeling her ride her up and down. Feeling her breasts crush against hers she settles back in the chair forgetting the anger from before.

* * *

The next day she is back on the roof with her legs over the edge looking through the National City paper. The wind stirs her hair as she adjusts her glasses and she can't believe what she is reading:

Hot new scoop

Supergirl and Cat Grant dating

Plus could there be a baby on the way?

Kara crumbles the paper and throws it off the roof. There was no beating that woman…on the plus though at least she wasn't berating Supergirl anymore.

 **Authors note:** I hope you all enjoyed my one shot. It has been a bit since I submitted any M rated stories so hope it passes. Also with all that work place tension I'm surprised no one has put up anything regarding these two. I will have another story of these two put up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2 Eating out

**Authors note:** I had meant for it to be a one shot…and yet I didn't expect that much attention to it. I will put up another chapter in good measure and hope I can find the pace to keep this story going.

CH.2: Eating out

Kara had taken to dating Cat with an openness she didn't think she had in her. At first it was just an article in Cat's paper, nothing too revealing or truthful…but slowly the more time she spent with Cat the more it became truthful. Of course the thing was her identity was still not known…even working with Cat she never knew that she was Supergirl. Their fun had been something else…so full of energy and longing that a work day full of activity had her stroking herself in the bathroom thinking of Cat…while the boss fingered herself behind her desk.

It was a dangerous game the two were playing…and Kara knew that if word got out she was seeing someone her enemies would use it against her. Of course the fact it was out in the papers did not make things any easier. The last thing she wanted was for Cat to be held hostage and tormented…all on account of her. It would be on her head and that was not something she could live with. Looking over into Cat's office she can tell her boss was thinking of her…well…Supergirl that is. Lifting her head she finds Winn staring at her.

"Is everything ok Kara…you look sort of distant today?" Winn inquires and she immediately removes her hand from where it was lying…on her thick hard shaft.

"Huh…oh…it is nothing Winn just thinking about where I will eat tonight." She gives him a smile and he nods his head not leaving.

"Well…maybe if you were free we can go together…it could be fun as we haven't done that in a while," he notes as he aims her smile.

"Oh…that is sweet…but I was sort of planning on going with someone else…a date." Kara hopes she doesn't do too much damage here. Plus…not many people knew about what lay under her skirt…if they did they might not see her the same way.

"I get it…you want to be alone with your date…speaking of who is she?" Winn nods his head down at the paper on her desk and she notices it too and blushes. Winn knew she was Supergirl and so did James…so this was something she knew was coming…and he was the first to approach her about it.

"Winn I was going to tell you…just…it is still new," Kara hoped he understood as she fought the erection playing under her desk. This was just great…she couldn't leave now.

"I get it…you want this to yourself and all…still sooner or later word will get out, your identity…everything will be viewed under a microscope. James and I will keep your secret…but if you tell her…what do you think will happen?" Winn gives her time to process this before leaving.

Leaning back in her seat she knows he is right. Cat can never know she is Supergirl…and yet going out to dinner with her in a big place…was that even allowed? Did her cousin eat out as Superman or did he go as mild mannered Clark Kent? Kara thought of non sexy thoughts before proceeding to the office of her boss who looked up only briefly from her work.

"Close the door behind you Kara. I was hoping to get your opinion on something." Kara nods her head closing the door behind her and smoothing out her skirt so little of her head could be seen. At the moment she had controlled her thoughts and managed to keep it from revealing itself now of all times; still, it was not easy as she was quite attracted to Cat.

"You wanted to see me?" Kara looked her over finding the blond to be quite dreamy, so yummy, so many places they could have fun…so many ways to cum.

"I was planning on taking my girlfriend out tonight…tell me what you think of this outfit." Kara snapped her finger seeing that Cat had her beat to the punch. Shot a look she quickly smooths her skirt out.

"Go right ahead…I bet whatever you are wearing will be something she will appreciate." Kara does her best to appear innocent even if she was a sexual deviant of sorts.

"I don't want her to appreciate it…I want her to tear my clothes off…get hard enough that we can skip foreplay and go right into dessert." Kara blushes at the bold choice of words and as Cat removes her long coat she marvels at the blouse practically showing her girls while her long skirt was open at the side showing off some leg.

"Oh wow…I mean…I imagine something like that will get her wet for sure." The papers said nothing about Supergirl having a guy part…and it was a good thing she corrected the word hard for wet.

"I'd hope so…now…unless you have something to report I suggest you leave my office and not to tell anyone about this." Cat goes back to doing what she did and Kara bumped into the door before making her retreat. Tonight was going to be hot.

* * *

Later that night Kara is wearing her outfit out in public getting stares and applauds. She had certainly come a long way since she was berated for her actions. The restaurant Cat sent her was quite fancy, she didn't feel dressed for such a night but Cat assured her this place was perfect for her. Strolling in she spots Cat in the back and hurries over hiding her face as people stare at her. She knew it came with the outfit…but…this much attention was still hard to fathom.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me…I know you are busy but I can't get enough of you and the more we're apart…the more I miss that lovely cock of yours." Kara nods her head taking a seat across from her and smiles at her.

"I always have time for you Cat. So…why this place?" It was quite fancy and full of people she imagined had some high ranking job in the city.

"Well Supergirl…I come to this place a lot, mostly by myself, and it has some of the best food there is. Oh waiter…we'll have some wine please…white." The waiter nods before disappearing and Cat reaches over for her hand.

"I really enjoy our time together Cat…you are all I think about. I love how we're dating…but…do you think we are moving too fast? Don't get me wrong the sex is great but…shouldn't we get to know each other before moving on?" Kara saw Cat smile with a twinkle in her eye and then her hand pulled away.

"Supergirl…I value your opinion and word…but let us not forget who is in charge here. After that night in my office when you raped me…you set the precedent for what this is…what it shall be. We are dating yes, but, all the connection crap…don't you think we have moved past that? We are sexually compatible…nothing more." Cat reached over stroking her face and she didn't know if she should be offended or turned on.

"Um…then…what shall we talk about?" Kara had to admit she was a little hurt by all this and perhaps this was Cat's way of keeping her at arm's length…denying emotional attachment of any sort. They had fun together…but maybe that was all it was.

"Tell you what…you start talking…I think I dropped my fork." Cat disappears under the table and Kara muses over a topic.

"Well…I was curious when you'd be up for meeting my family…it is kind of hard keeping a secret," she notes seeing the waiter return and begin to pour them wine.

There is no answer but she does feel a strong hand gripping her shaft through her panties. Jumping a bit she bites her lower lip stifling a moan threatening to come out. The waiter shoots her a glance and she waves at him to continue.

"The wine is being poured…it looks good enough to…d-drink…ohh god…" She gripped the table and felt her length rubbed harder. The waiter gives her a look again and she tries to apologize. Suddenly she feels her cock being removed from her panties and feeling the air around her. Cat is giving her a hand job under the table…what was she thinking?

"Is everything alright ma'am?" The waiter asks beginning to pour in the second glass.

"Oh yes…mmm…never better…" Kara shoots a look down at Cat who is now licking along her hard shaft and her hand runs along her head.

The waiter nods his head continuing to pour and Kara closes her eyes and suddenly a moist mouth is over her head sucking on her before dipping down. Her body shudders in wanting pleasure, her entire being shaken at how public this is. Cat is bobbing her head covering her shaft with her saliva and all she can do is make life difficult for the waiter who looks over each time he pours as she lets out an orgasmic sound.

"I will be back with the menu…shortly," he heads off and Kara just nods her head. It was clear this place usually was for drinking more then eating…celebrating people came here a lot. Her chest rose and fell in time with the beat of her heart and Cat was working her over…ugh…if this kept up she would embarrass herself and never be allowed back again. She tried her best to hold on but when Cat deep throated her…she couldn't stand it and came with a loud spurt filling her mouth with her release.

Cat eventually climbs out from where she was dabbing at her mouth with a napkin and looking like she had just eaten dessert. "That was the most filling meal I have had at this place ever. Would you care to have a taste of your boss?"

"Goodness no…Cat…this is a very private place and I don't feel comfortable giving oral pleasure to you down below…let us just eat and leave-."

"Kara…I suggest you get down there and please me…after what I did for you it is the least you can do." Cat folds her arms and Kara feels she has no choice in the matter.

"F-Fine…but if the waiter comes back with a menu order me a salad…with extra dressing," Kara slipped under the table and situated herself between Cat's legs. This was crazy…who did this kind of stuff anyway…especially in a restaurant?

Removing her clothing below she drinks in her panties she is wearing and takes a breath calming her nerves down. Figuring first thing first…get her wet. So she places her mouth over her panties and sucks on her pushing down against her crotch. Cat groans from above but seems to do a better job handling herself then she did. Slurping at her panties she goes to replace her mouth with her fingers pushing into the material and feeling the dampness seep through.

Easing her panties down her legs she trails her tongue along her inner folds and teasing her a bit and breathing in her smell. Cat squirms a bit and she soon leads her into her wet depths bringing her face closer to her vagina. It was not exactly the meal she planned but she was working off what Cat wanted. Doing little tricks with her tongue she touches all around inside her…stirring responses from her safe to say were good sounds. Replacing her tongue she spreads her lower lips with her fingers so she can eat her out without hassle.

The waiter returns to find she isn't there but instead Cat is. An order or two is given and the waiter watches Cat…she can only imagine how she looks. Brushing her tongue along her clit she hears some table pounding up above…ooh she liked that. Figuring she'd keep at it and see what happened she buried herself into her sex…fingering her and mixing it up with her tongue. To be honest her curiosity had been piqued since her time with Cat so she began to read up on lesbian sex…a few pornos or two that she would take to her grave.

Cat was bucking her hips into her and she reached under the table keeping her head firmly up in her crotch. It was a good thing she didn't need to worry about breathing. Increasing the speed down below she is caught by surprise as Cat's liquids shoot up into her face clinging to her hair and shooting down her throat. Drinking what she can she goes to put her panties back on along with her other clothing and rises up finding Cat looking flustered. "Did I…did I do alright?"

"You did admirably…and I hope you worked up an appetite." Cat holds her glass and drinks it and Kara notices a smile on her face.

 **Authors note:** I suppose I will keep this open for future fun with these two. To what lengths will Cat go to in order to get some fun…the sky is the limit.


	3. Chapter 3 Bathroom antics

**Authors note:** To the reviewer who noted the Kara line in chapter two…that was a slip up on my end and I apologize for it. No Cat doesn't know her identity…yet…but in this chapter I will have Kara's identity revealed. I didn't even know I forgot to put Supergirl…chalk it up to writer error. This chapter will continue where the second chapter left off. Some heavy stuff goes down in this chapter.

CH.3: Bathroom antics

Kara had finished her meal with much gusto, her stomach wasn't that full but she pretended to be for Cat's benefit. The two of them had been chatting through their meal about the little things in life like relationships and cravings. Of course as Supergirl this was the most public thing she had done. As Kara, well, she had a few string of relationships if you could call them that. Wiping at her mouth she looks over at Cat who slowly rises from her spot.

"I think it is time we move the action somewhere a little more…private." Cat says little on what that could entail and yet rising up herself she found her curiosity piqued.

"Cat…I'm not sure about this…" Kara calls after her but Cat has her mind set and once that is done there is no arguing. If it were her, little ole Kara who was Cat's assistant she would have no choice lest she look for employment elsewhere…far as Supergirl…it was about reputation.

"Keep your panties on Supergirl…it isn't what you think. Trust me what we are going to do it will give you more room to do that thing of yours." Cat stops at a door and as Kara lifts her head she blushes madly.

"You can't be serious…that is just…well it is not sanitary…" Kara had never really thought of the bathroom as a place for sex…and yet here they were about to embark on yet another sexual experience.

"You face danger straight on and yet you are afraid of a bathroom…such a shocker." Cat rolls her eyes playfully as she enters and only after a bit of debate did she find herself following.

Cat was looking under the stall and when she saw no one under she walked straight to the door and closed it. Kara knew that wouldn't keep people out…and if someone came in and saw what they were doing…they'd either report them or record them. It was clear Cat wanted some parts of their sex life private hence why the whole table antics from before. Cat was looking at her and Kara could see where this was going.

"Oh no…don't look at me like that…I am not tampering with the door," Kara was against breaking the law…she never jaywalked and she never took an item without buying for it. When she had been in a rush she would leave cash for the cashier who looked puzzled as a blur rushed by her or him.

"Supergirl…I am the tie to the paper and if you so much as deny me…I shall report-." Kara had it…there she went again threatening her. When would it cross her mind that she was no puppet…that she was a girl who just wanted to be loved and not taken advantage of. Anger began to fuel her and as she walked to the door she used her heat vision to seal the door shut.

"I am through letting you boss me around…do you know how much crap I have to deal with you constantly…why can't you just let me live my life? How is it you can be such a miserable person finding glee in making others despair? Tell me where do you think you are above others?" Kara approaches her and can see Cat backing away. Again it would seem Cat was unused to having her own medicine shoved down her throat.

"Now listen here Supergirl…you need to think what you are going to do…you raped me once and looked where it landed you-." Kara snapped as she grabbed her wrist and stared into her eyes with no flicker of remorse.

"From here on out…you are my bitch and will serve me and only me Cat! Do you want to know who is actually screwing you…taking advantage of your body…it is your lowly assistant Kara…that is who!" This would just make it worse on her as she constantly looked at her…but never actually saw the girl in skirt and boots.

"Kara…no…how can I have missed that?" Cat was dumbfounded and Kara turns her around and pushes her towards the sink. The woman lets out a surprised grunt and Kara removes her thong and rips her skirt so she can see her ass clearly.

"You want to know why you never saw me…it is because you were so caught up in yourself there was no room for seeing anyone else. It is like when you sit behind that desk of yours it is your own personal throne…and we're just subjects who have to bow before you lest we lose our heads." Kara's voice was rising with each word and removing her cock from her panties it was hard and throbbing…yearning to plunge and pound her into submission. She had tried to give her the benefit of the doubt…give her room to breathe and mature as a person…but it was clear she was just holding her breath.

"Kara…now that I know who you are I can fire you…report you to the world and you won't have an ounce of freedom left. People will know your name…know those you care about…your enemies will hound you-."

Kara grips her hair and forces her head back as she stares into her startled face. She could see she was causing her harm and she licked her lips. "If you do that…just think of what I can do to your personal life, your empire. If you so much as print any bad headlines or so much as whisper the name of my family…CatCo…the thing you hold most precious will lose Supergirl and I will fly so far away you lose your story…the entire basis of your paper! So go on…test my patience…bitch."

Cat has nothing to say…her mouth moves but no sound comes out. Smiling at her she runs her other hand along her nice juicy ass and even for her age…damn it is fine. Kara can see two entry points and she had already made good use of her vagina back in the office. Part of her had always been curious if sex were permitted anal like…now was good as time as any to find out. Leading her head up against her tiny pucker hole she feels her body tense.

"N-No…not there…no one has ever taken me there…you aren't even lubed-." Kara pulled at her hair again and before the woman could protest further her cock slams inside her tight hole stretching her to her whim. Cat screams out in pain and Kara kisses her lips roughly sealing away her screams. Moving back and forth she closes her eyes into the kiss as she moves her hand back to spank her ass while her cock fills her up.

The intense pleasure of dominating Cat made her soar higher than the clouds and touch stars unreachable. It was never her intention of doing this…she had just wanted them to be a couple and to eventually be open with one another. Why did Cat push her to be this way…so domineering and cruel taking what shouldn't be taken. Leading her tongue into her mouth she tangles it with Cat's tongue, fighting for dominance and Cat manages a bit of tongue play even under the duress of pain.

Kara eases up on the spanking noting how red her cheek was just from one Super-sized spank. So she decided to grab at her breast rubbing it and feeling it like never before. Her breath was shaky as she chanced a look into the mirror noting how sexy this looked to her. Cat was gripping onto the sink for dear life as her behind was taken…her mouth was tied up with hers turned to the side.

Everything was coming together. No longer would she be afraid of Cat…not when she had something on the woman herself. The slap of skin on skin brought her back arching just a bit and she lets go of her hair and goes to grip Cat's breast teasing and molding it through her clothing. "Ooh…oh yeah…fuck…"

Kara had never really been one to curse but as she broke the kiss tearing their saliva strand apart she found herself losing it. Feeling her cock throb she eventually sends her seed sloshing in her tight rump. Pulling back she lets go of her noting the blood on her length. She should feel terrible given the damage she done…and still…she thrived on it…craved more.

"Supergirl…Kara…you've taken my ass and practically tore it up…how will you sleep at night knowing you've done such a monstrous deed?" Cat turns around with cum dripping out of her ass.

"I will sleep soundly…knowing tomorrow is a brand new day where I no longer have to fear you. Maybe in time we can be on more romantic of terms." Kara eyes her and picking her up in her arms she makes sure to get her thong. "I will take you back to your place to mend…oh don't worry I won't leave your side…I imagine in the morning you and I will have time to get cleaned up." Kara then shoots up through the roof with her own clothing gathered and a smile on her face.

 **Authors note:** A little chapter where Kara shoots and scores, lol. Eventually these two will learn to behave and perhaps romantics will happen, till then though, Cat best watch out.


	4. Chapter 4 Shower bliss

CH.4: Shower bliss

That night she slept in Cat's bed. The two of them spooned and she could hear Cat talking in her sleep, so sweet. The woman was in pain and each time she pressed up against her she tried to move away but she held her steadfast gripping her chest and fingering her nipple a bit. It was nice having this amount of control on a woman who had made her life miserable. Giving in to sleep she settles against her and as morning shows its head through the window she is the first to get up and stretch her arms over her head wearing nothing but a bathrobe that lay open revealing her naked splendor.

"Oh what a glorious morning Cat…can't you just feel it? Ever since last night I have felt something new and exciting awaken in my body. It is a new day which means time for more fun…time for our shower bliss."

Cat groans a bit as she moves a bit and brings the covers over her body. She looked so cute, like a caterpillar drawing itself into its cocoon. Still if they were going to accomplish anything today it would mean shedding off their material belongings and being what they were meant to be. Strutting over she removes the blanket in one fell swoop drawing an elicited cry from Cat who shivered at the cold contact of the morning.

"I won't repeat myself Cat…shower…now." Kara stroked her cock before her; hunger, yes that is what it was…and if she was hungry for sex she would have it.

"You are going to be hard to live with after this," Cat shoots her a look before climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

"You bet your sweet ass I am," she gives her a spank on the tush and watches her retreat into the bathroom. Taking a moment to get herself hard she pictures the woman covered from head to toe in wetness.

When she was hard enough she drops the robe pooling at her feet and once inside the bathroom she finds Cat warming up the shower. The woman looks terrific, beauty all over as she stands there under the full stream of water enveloping her curves and slipping between her cleavage. Taking a breath she moves into the stall and draws the door closed as she stands there behind her. Cat shivers as she positions herself behind her…but she does not move.

"Now that you have fully awakened your sexual lust…will all I be is nothing more than your sex slave?" Cat looks over her shoulder and Kara runs a hand along her cheek.

"I figure until you learn your place and that you aren't above me…yes…you will be my sex slave till I see a change in you. We should be partners Cat…not one above the other. I thrill in dominance, thanks to you, but even then parts of me longs for us to be on equal footing. You may call me a monster…but let us not forget you had the title long before I did."

Kara turns her around roughly pinning her wrists up against the shower wall and staring into those big eyes of hers. Breathing hard as she fights the flushed feeling on her cheeks she opens her mouth and kisses her lips. Cat tries to bite at her but she draws her bottom lip a bit into her mouth and sucks on it causing the older woman to push against her. Pushing her pelvis forward she begins to grind into her pussy feeling the woman respond in kind. Water trickled down their naked bodies and Kara groaned immersing herself in the pleasure that awaited her. Deepening the kiss she lets go of her lip and leads her tongue inside fighting for dominancy in Cat's wild mouth.

It was quite the sight to see if one were a fly on the wall…or if a camera were set up. Her head of her cock was pressing into her lower folds eagerly anticipating the feeling of riding her walls and pushing into her pleasure center. The two women were hot, horny, and wanting and far be it for her to keep this mad passion going on longer then needed. Letting go of her wrist she trails a hand down her body pushing against her breast and feeling the soft mound push into her palm.

"Harder," Cat manages as she breathes out from the interaction the two were having down below. Nodding her head she goes to push her length inside her pussy listening to her rapid breathing. Moving her length further inside she picks up the fight with their tongues and squeezes her breast for all its worth.

Kara begins to bang her into the wall…her length moving into her womb and relinquishing her hold on her breast she reaches down grabbing at her ass and lifting her leg high against her. Cat mewls a bit and she pulls from the kiss to let her moans run all over the place. Kissing at the nape of her neck she starts to suck on her neck knowing that when Cat went to work she would bear the hickey she gave her. Knowing she was doing this gave her such joy and knowing Cat she would either bear it with pride or wear a turtleneck to cover it up.

"Mmm…I can't get enough of this body baby…oh yeah…where have you been all my life?" Kara crushes her chest against her and continues the rough taking of her older lover.

"Oh oh…Kara…I'm close…" Cat doesn't answer her but that is alright…it was just a little dirty talk. Cat was reaching her orgasm and Kara was so far inside her she would give her another filling of her delicious cum. Shooting inside her as her baby came she panted hard…her body flushed from how hard she had delivered.

Cat in turn was barely holding it together with her leg held up. The two of them were wet and horny and Kara was pretty sure this was not the last of their wet bliss. Resting her head against hers she lets the woman collect her thoughts and rests up a bit before round two. "That was quite a ride baby…oh the way you moaned my name…god that felt good."

"Kara…the way you take me…it so animalistic of you…" Cat reaches out caressing her cheek and Kara tilts her head to the side melting at her touch.

"Take it as a compliment babe…if I couldn't take you with that much vigor…we'd be lying in bed telling each other how we feel or I'd be asking you how you are holding up as I enter you. I have come to realize that is not us…we are sexual beings content with the way things are. Would you have me take you slowly and cherish your body one caress at a time?"

Kara could read in her face this was not what Cat wanted. Complain about it all she liked but she knew the type of woman Cat was and she loved the high that came with their sex. The two of them were hot and each time they had sex it was like the whole room melted away and they were just screwing like bunnies. The thought of getting Cat pregnant had been at the back of her head since they had done it…but she figured it wasn't possible due to her situation. Still…maybe this was an eye opener where she should check if her swimmers were up to par with a human.

"I think that is enough time to rest. Now…how about you get down all fours and let us do this doggy style…you being my bitch and all." Kara could see the indignation crossing her features over being called this but she called it as she saw it. In fact she had wanted to call Cat that for some time…she just never had the balls to do so.

"You are a cruel mistress and this is degrading for all women," she notes in distaste and yet she does so anyway getting down on the shower floor with her blond hair matting her face like a dog.

"You called me a mistress…my thanks. Now be a good pet and keep yourself steady…I don't mean for this to be an all over the place type of ride." Kara strokes her dick getting it prepped for the next run at her body.

Cat says nothing but it is clear she is saying something under her breath, she forgets she can hear. Bringing her hand back she spanks her hard sending the woman's head shooting up. "Damn…not so hard…"

"That ass of yours belongs to me now Cat…don't you forget it." Kara knew that she was poking the bear, or stirring the beast…however it went and she was certain she would get what was coming to her. For now though she took it upon herself to have all the fun she could get.

Positioning herself at her backside she dips her head down and slowly penetrates her pussy. The woman groans in guilt, her body betraying her even as she was certain her mind was refusing this act. Kara held onto her hips keeping her in place, the water drenching them as they had their fun. Kara increased her pace knowing that by now Cat had grown accustomed to her length and size banging her.

"Oh yes Cat….fuck yes…god this feels amazing, you are amazing, I bet you haven't had someone back here in ages…" Of course Kara highly doubted Cat had this adventurous or young of a lover taking her places she fantasized about.

The two of them were rocking against each other, Kara's length slamming into her base and her hand letting up on her cheek to grip her wet breast. Her breathing began to pick up and Cat lowered her head, so compliant and eager for her to go deeper. Kara rode her deeper and closed her eyes imagining how she looked all wet and mouth parted open letting out silent screams of pleasure. The wet slap of skin on skin contact was driving her over the edge and it was a few minutes later she came. This would likely end their water fun for now…but it was hardly the ending of their bliss filled adventures.

 **Authors note:** The wet bliss is over…but more action awaits next chapter. Cat is going to seek revenge against Kara for the humiliation she faced. What will she do and how far will she go to get satisfaction from Kara? Also Kara goes to see if she can get someone pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5 Cat's revenge

CH.5: Cat's revenge

Kara had left early in the morning to check herself into a hospital and see if it were possible she could get a woman pregnant. It would be unusual for a doctor to see what she would show them but she felt wrong going and pretending to be a man. When she got there she noted the looks aimed her way and many women were perplexed…yeah not a lot of her kind wondering about. Once she was called in she listened to the doctor…answered some questions regarding her penis and once some tests were run it was confirmed she had some pretty strong runners so it was possible to get a woman pregnant.

It was good news for her…and yet it terrified her at the same time. To get a woman pregnant, namely Cat, how would they work with that? They already had sex countless times…and Cat seemed to be fine. Heading to a pharmaceutical store she picks up a pregnancy test and the person behind the counter looks at her like she is pregnant. Kara shoots him a glare at his unprofessional behavior and the man quickly hands her the change she needs. It was easy to ridicule and question from behind a counter.

The walk home got her thinking of possible names for their baby…depending on gender of course. That night in the shower had been pretty rough on Cat…she wondered how she was holding up back at her place. Today Cat would likely stay home; it only seemed reasonable that the boss would want a day off for time on her own. National City seemed rather peaceful for once and she was free of any criminals or creatures running amok.

Walking up the stairs to Cat's apartment she slowly heads inside and that is when she feels the effects of Kryptonite. It slammed into her again and again and she stumbled forward dropping the pregnancy test as it slid under something…hard to say as she was trying to get herself together. "W-What is going on here?"

She hears someone laugh and as she lifts her head she spots Cat holding up a green glowing item. "Honey…so glad you could come home finally."

"Cat…you…why?" Kara pushes herself up but Cat kneels before her holding the Kryptonite like it was a prized gem.

"Isn't it obvious…you had your fun on me…remember? I found it only fair to return the favor and take advantage of that body of yours and take back my control. I won't use this always…just at points where you feel you can do as you please to my body."

Kara figured she had it coming, she knew it the moment she took her in the shower…and now Karma was rearing its ugly head. "How long do you plan on using that on me?"

"It'll be just for today…maybe a few hours at best. I want you to feel how it is to have your body plundered and stolen into by a dick. It is true I do not have your size or width…but we girls without that have an equalizer of sorts." Cat stands and as she drops her pants Kara sees she is wearing a strap-on.

She bows her head realizing she is stuck…there was no way of fighting and if she did it would only bring forth feelings of resentment. Maybe this would mend what was broken and stop their competition to take control…to feel like this was the only way of obtaining satisfaction. "Well played Cat…it would appear I am at your mercy…do as you please."

Kara watched as Cat set down the kryptonite and stood behind her. Feeling her heartrate increase she listens as her pants are ripped off her body and her back arches in shock. She didn't expect Cat to just rip her pants off…but…she was thankful she still had a pair at home. Cat moves her panties to the side and she can almost feel the tip of her toy pushing against her. Closing her eyes she lets out a yelp as she feels her thrust forth taking her pussy by force.

"Oh god…oh god…ouch that hurts…" Kara found herself saying, her body was pushed forward but Cat immediately remedied the situation by reaching for her hair done up in a ponytail and keeping her in place.

"I take it you haven't been pleasured back here in a while have you?" Cat teases as she runs the toy through her pussy back and forth stretching her as she went.

"I'm not sure I have done it before…my love life wasn't that great and far as sex…well given my situation I don't think any guy would take to a girl with something bigger then what they had." Kara blushed as she reached down to stroke her length while keeping one hand on the floor.

Groaning as she stroked her length as it prodded out of her panties she listens to the toy as it is swallowed up by her pussy. With her length taking up her front there wasn't much room for her female part. Kara felt her mouth part open as she could feel the toy deep inside her clung to and never wanting to let go. It was amazing the feeling she was getting from being dominated by Cat…she may not have a cock like her but the toy behind her was making her believe she did.

"Ooh…Cat…harder pound me harder!" Kara yells out to her as she pushes back with her ass so the toy can go far as it can.

"You like this too much it seems…after all this is meant to be a punishment," Cat points out giving her ass a swat and watching her ass jiggle.

"Kind of feels like the role is reversed…don't you think?" Kara points out reminding the woman of how she had been taken in her office only being used to the sensation went along with it.

"Shut up and take it like the wanting girl you are," it was the polite way of saying it and she appreciated Cat's restraint. Her cock was beginning to throb and as Cat increases her pace she eventually cums spurting forth and watching as cum lands on the floor.

"Ooooh…Cat…that felt so good." Kara was breathing hard after that but she knew that Cat was not done with her yet. Feeling the toy plop out of her she feels her body turned over so she was lying on her back.

"Time to switch it up Kara…think you can handle it?" Cat removes the toy and turns around so her pussy is positioned right before her face. Kara nods her head as Cat grips her cock with both hands pulling and stroking her length. Closing her eyes she places both hands on her rear drawing her pussy to her face more clearly.

Cat takes a breath before deep throating her right off the bat. Kara had no time to react and the look on her face was surprise mixed with joy. Cat's cheeks were puffed out with her length pushing at the back of her throat; she could see it before she ran her tongue along the surface of her lower folds. Tasting her sweetness she goes to bury her face into her crotch and digs inside her pussy. The two of them work each other from opposite ends…neither relenting and each trying to make the other cum.

Kara spreads Cat's cheeks and begins to slide a finger down into her ass. Cat groans into her cock and Kara wiggles her tongue freely inside her pussy. The two had started off with a fierce display of dominance and in the end Cat was tending to her while also getting something out of it…she'd say that said a lot about compromise. Kara made slurping sounds while Cat bobbed her head trailing saliva all along her shaft. God this was amazing…giving and taking…receiving and giving…just like a real couple did.

Cat was rubbing and squeezing her and Kara lost count, no, track of time and before she could warn her…splash…spurt…her cum shot inside her mouth. Cat drank her and she herself came splashing and squirting Kara's face in close proximity. Pulling her finger away from her ass she lays there breathing hard and patting her ass. "I think it is safe to say…we crossed some major barriers just now…"

"What did you buy?" Cat gets off her and goes to look at the item dropped. As she picks it up she looks over at Kara.

"It is for you…not me obviously. You don't have to take it…just well I found out I can get someone pregnant…wouldn't it be something…bringing someone into this world?" Kara inquires not getting up.

Cat takes the kryptonite away and heads to the bathroom. "I will let you know when I am done…for now…clean yourself up." Cat slams the door and Kara just smiles.

 **Authors note:** So…is Cat pregnant? Well next chapter I will be skipping ahead so we shall know then.


	6. Chapter 6 Milking and jamming

**Authors note:** This will be the second to last chapter in this story. Just letting you guys know. I've hinted at a pregnancy now find out what all goes down. Five or six months have passed since the last chapter and the two characters have managed for the most part to get over their competition. Coming up in the last chapter it will be another time skip to give this pairing a fitting end and a future that I promise won't end on a sour note. So for this I will get the two chapters up without putting you out on the lawn waiting for the next chapter. I thank you all for following and for making one of my first M rated stories right out of the gate again so great. Also to note those reading Alien Romance it will also be coming to an end soon, while Complex Emotions will be still going on. At the moment debating whether to continue with Supergirl or move on to another universe, anyway here we go.

CH.6: Milking and jamming

Kara could not believe how much time had passed since she had screwed her boss, banging her behind her desk and cementing a heated bond that had plenty of ups and downs to fill an erotic novel. Still here they were…filled with bliss and a baby in the oven. It was still hard to wrap her head around and yet here she was being the very person responsible for Cat about to be a mother…again. There were always risks with pregnancy later on in life and Kara made sure her baby momma was kept safe with plenty of care in meal provision and plenty of check-ups to ensure she was in peak shape…more or less. Honestly though Kara didn't mind the extra weight to Cat…seeing how it filled her up plenty.

Cat was seated at the table looking over the bills with consternation on her face, her brows bunched together as she chewed on a carrot. Kara walked through the door carrying some groceries as she had taken to the task providing for her baby in her time of need. Since Cat wasn't doing much walking, not a lot that is she did the grocery shopping and as Assistant she spoke in Cat's voice to ensure things were running smoothly and to let everyone know she was also Cat's eyes and ears. By now everyone knew her relationship to Cat and they couldn't be happier. Of course in order to keep people subscribing or buying papers they had to…well…fabricate some drama.

Turns out Supergirl was not the one that got Cat pregnant…it was in fact her, Kara. The two of them had decided it would be easier if people didn't think of Supergirl in that way…course now people were looking at her differently…that she had a thing between her legs and was scoring points with the boss. Winn didn't like being lied to and James…well…he figured long as she was happy he would be as well, plus, it meant he could do his job knowing he wasn't going to be fired.

"Hey babe I'm home…how goes it?" Kara asks while she begins to put the groceries away. She had heard Cat grumbling before she got in and she tried to keep busy while also acting like she had not heard her.

"We are spending a little too much on groceries Kara…and…the bills for my appointments are starting to stack up! Other than that I am peachy…just peachy." Cat sent the bills to the floor and Kara left them there…seeing how last time she picked them up Cat told her never to clean up her mess. Yeah Cat was a hormonal time bomb waiting to go off on her…and she had to give her some breathing room which was why she jumped at the chance to do grocery shopping or tending to work.

"We will get through this Cat…sales are going up and without us firing people around the holidays it will get things out faster." Kara liked to think on the positive as she knew that dwelling on the bad would do neither of them any good. Hearing Cat sob she walks over and tends to her massaging her tense shoulders. Her baby was always wound up around bill time…and with her not being able to go into work and make a presence known rumors of her stepping down weighed heavily on her. Kara hated all those papers trying to find a story where there was none.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't be like this…you are doing so much for me and I'm just making a mess of things-."

"Cat that is not true…right now you are not in as control as you want, and having that control taken away is doing so much to your body. You've done this before right with Carter…well…this time it should be easier and remember how you said your Ex, then husband at the time wasn't even there…well I plan on being there to see our daughter born."

Kara and Cat both had agreed to know the sex of the baby and when Carter learned he was having a sister he couldn't be more thrilled. Of course the thing was she and Cat weren't married. It was another thing the two talked about and with her being Supergirl it was not in the cards right now. Of course Kara wouldn't mind marrying Cat and making her officially part of her family…still with gay marriage slowly becoming a part of society she wanted to wait a bit…and Cat was ok with that.

"Thanks…now…enough with the moping and the sadness. Your needed in the bedroom to help relieve me of some pressure building on my chest. Don't keep me waiting." Cat rises from the chair slinking off to the room and Kara finds her gaze fixated on her lover's nice ass swaying in sweat pants.

"Oh trust me…I'll be right behind you." Kara slowly removes her shirt setting it on the chair so her breasts are seen only in a white bra. Giggling a bit at the fun they'd be entailed in she moves to the bedroom working her shoes off and pulling down her pants so her white panties are shown with her throbbing thick cock pushing against the material.

The room is dimly lit but what she can see it makes her heart race. Cat is lying on the bed naked, her perky breasts stand on end as her nipples look swollen ready for the taking. Her belly was bulging out on her small frame and her moves along her hip giving her a come hither look with those devious eyes of hers. Damn did she have to look so hot all the time? These months were really tough on her and shower sex and bathroom sex really built up as most anything made Cat horny.

"I want you to give it to me Kara…ooh…plug that thick cock through me again and again and make me scream your name. This day has been too long and my wanting and waiting have driven me up the wall. My finger can only do so much…and without you this bed feels so lonely." Kara nods her head in agreement and drops her panties letting her cock stand on end.

"Trust me babe…you aren't the only one who feels this way." Kara ran her hand through her hair and removing her bra she tosses it to Cat who takes it and smiles.

"Have you ever thought to wear any other colors but white?" Cat inquires and Kara shrugs as she climbs onto the bed and inches over her.

"I like white, but, I am sure I can work something else into the scenario if you please." She had worn other colors, but, there was something about white she was drawn to. Drinking in her body she positions the head of her cock down at her pussy that almost seems eclipsed by her pregnant belly. Apparently sex has been known to speed up pregnancy or bring the baby into the world sooner…but they still had a few months till then. Of course the baby could come early…but she wouldn't bank it as the two of them still wanted this time for themselves.

"Ooh…baby…yes push it in…let me feel you inside me!" Cat was begging and Kara couldn't' help but smile at that. The two of them had their rough patches but now…they needed each other. Cat and her had attended some counseling, work out their differences while also drawing on those differences that made them a unique couple. Cat was precious to her and without her she didn't breathe or work right…it was strange cause from day one Cat had drove her crazy…strange and yet pleasing how things turned out.

Leaning down to capture her lips she pushes her head inside her working with the space she had. Cat arches her body into her and pulls her down so her length rides down in a deep push. The kiss was full of longing and need built up over the day they were apart. Kara parts her lips feeds on the kiss making it open mouth, loud and wet. Running her hands down her hips she sinks her fingernails into her hips and each rise and fall brings her down on her belly.

Pulling her leg up she battles her tongue as they twist and meet each other. Groaning her name she eases down and tends to her breasts. Gazing down at her left most breast she trails her tongue along her nipple causing Cat to moan louder than usual. Kara enjoys this and as she places her lips over her breast she draws it inside her mouth and sucks tasting her milk as it runs down her gullet. Oh god this milk of hers tasted great. Sucking harder she increases the pressure as her cock builds up inside of her.

Cat for her part held onto her keeping her head at her breast while moving against her best she can. The two of them were lost in the other's body…each providing a part in this play of theirs. Kara pulls her mouth from her breast and tends to her right most breast as she gives her other breast a squeeze as milk trails through her fingers. The screams and begging continue to rise and Kara can feel Cat drawing close to her release…so she speeds things up with her super speed. Cat's body is pushed down on the bed and the springs protest as she lays there with her eyes shooting open.

"Oh shit…shit…Kara baby slow down…damn…I'm cumming!" Kara grins as she releases her breast and kisses her neck nibbling at the sensitive skin as she too cums meeting her in the middle. The two of them splash their flavors against one another and as Cat settles down on the bed she reaches up caressing her face.

"Did you like that?" Kara teases and is earned a look from Cat. The two of them lay there a bit caught up in each other…neither wanting to move or ruin this.

"How about you do me again and I will let you know." Cat brings her down for a kiss and smiles. Kara is eager and ready and dives in once again.


	7. Chapter 7 Baby makes three

CH.7: Baby makes three

The day had finally arrived for Cat to have the baby. Kara was going to be a mother…something she was certain her own mother had wanted of her. In the time of Cat drawing near to giving birth a huge threat had taken over National City and Kara had to take care of it…nearly dieing in the process but it was the fact that she was to be a mother that she drew upon power and courage to see this through. She had finally gotten the respect of the people and her own cousin told her that she had done an amazing job. The paper spoke of her bravery and that a woman could be a symbol of peace out there and stand for something good and decent without stooping to levels of degradation or being pushed beneath the image of a man.

Kara was proud of all she had achieved since coming to Earth but she was hardly hanging up her cape and calling it a day. National City still needed her and much as she wanted to stay home with the baby…she could not let National City down. Cat would be on maternity leave for a bit so that would give her time to raise this baby and for them to be a family. After the maternity leave Kara had agreed to take some time off from work to look after their baby…only going out if it were a clear and very present danger of sorts. Superman himself had volunteered to help out in the city and close the distance between Metropolis and here.

Kara was sitting in the waiting room along with James, Winn (whom she had patched things up with), her sister Alex, and some of Cat's family which included Carter. Kara found herself on edge…never being a mother before and with so many problems that could happen during the pregnancy she wanted to be in the room with her. It sort of sucked she wasn't given permission to be in there, while Cat fought for her the doctor seemed adamant about keeping her out. People would have done something more, spoken out…but Kara didn't want to make a scene and put Cat's life in his hands.

"How you holding up champ?" James inquires as he takes a seat near her handing a cup of Coffee to her.

"How would you hold up given your girl is in there giving birth to your first child and you are out here ready to cause a scene?" Kara accepts the coffee and takes a sip. Most people would burn their tongues but seeing how she could shoot heated lasers from her eyes…she could handle it.

"I realize it is unfair…but standing around in the delivery room pacing about…you might get in someone's way. If you think they are harming her you might…I don't know hurt them. It is best to just be patient and wait it out…out here…with those just as concerned about Cat's safety as you."

Kara looked around the room and noted the concern in their eyes…even Carter who appeared nervous. Smiling a bit she takes another sip and pats James's shoulder. "You know you'd make a pretty good husband to a expecting mother someday."

"I am in no rush to be a father…but thanks. If it helps any go take a breather…we all have your number in case something happens." James rises up and goes to join Winn.

Kara figured she might take him up on the offer and going outside she breathes in the fresh air. That is when she sees a glasses wearing man in a business suit walking over to her.

"Kara…hey…how is Cat doing?" Kara smiles seeing her cousin show up. The two of them hadn't seen a lot of each other in person; having two Supers in one location could be bad news. Each had managed to tend to their own city but when the other was in danger the other was always there to help.

"Clark…hi…oh and Cat she is doing well last I saw her. How have things been with you in Metropolis…still seeing that reporter lady?" Kara saw her cousin blush, which was a rarity for her as she didn't even know if he could or not.

"Lois and I are doing well…in fact…she proposed to me." Clark rubbed the back of his head and she laughed a bit thinking it was a joke but she could see by his embarrassment this wasn't the case.

"Oh…she proposed to you…well I hope you didn't leave her down on one knee," she teased him and saw him push at his glasses.

"Ha ha very funny…thing is she and I have been seeing each other for a bit now…kind of hit a few highs and lows cause I kept my secret from her at first. However the more time we spent together…the more at ease I became and I finally told her. Lois and James are just a few people I have told my secret to and they have never once told anyone. When you love someone…you just take that leap. When I first came to this planet I was a stranger, an alien…but after all that, all I shared experience wise with them…this place was my home and even with Krypton long gone…this was my new Krypton."

Kara could understand that, after all with the Danvers family taking her in and finding love from Cat…it just made things so much better. True she and Cat had not started out loving one another…but as Clark pointed out he and Lois didn't start out on the right foot either. Of course much as she liked her cousin she was not about to reveal how she and Cat had done the nasty in her office. Looking at him as he turns his body she can tell he also heard the siren.

"Thanks for the visit Clark…but you have a little double duty to take to while I look after my gal. Is it strange how I call you Clark instead of Kal-El?"

Clark shakes his head as he places both his hands on her shoulders. "I don't mind you calling me Clark, just like I don't mind calling you Kara. We both have grown accustomed to this life and while we retain some of our Kryptonian heritage…we also need to move on with this existence. Take care of yourself and look after your baby girl."

Clark rushes off and Kara smiles a bit before hearing the sound of a baby. Of course it could be just one of many babies but this one rang true to her heart. Hurrying in she sees everyone looking to the doctor who is looking her way. "Would you like to see your baby girl? I apologize for how I acted earlier; it was unprofessional of me and far be it for me to keep a mother from seeing her baby born."

Kara nods her head and is led to the room. Cat is resting comfortably in bed though her face looks quite fatigued. The nurse walks over handing her a baby covered in a pink blanket and she reaches out to pull her close to her. Sniffing a bit at the sight of her baby girl she felt much pride and joy to be a mother…perhaps some part of her was working up to this moment. In some eerie fashion she could almost picture her mother holding her and looking down at her with doting eyes. This was so overwhelming…soon as it sank in she was going to be a mother she realized she knew nothing about raising a child and what came of it.

"Hey…you made it…" Kara looks over spotting her lover's lids working open regardless the weight of what she just did heavily playing over her features.

"Sorry about that…I would've been in here…you know." She walked over and handed their daughter to her and Cat cradled her and held her close…as a good mother should.

"I know…so…I realize a lot has happened but we still need a name for her." Cat gazed down at her daughter and Kara took a seat next to her running her hand through Cat's hair.

"How about Alura El Grant? I figure Alura being the name of my mother, El being the name used of my family…but your last name so people know whose baby it is." Kara wanted their child to make an impact once she was old enough and carrying the name Grant with such a magnificent role model…surely that would be something huh?

Cat looks down at their daughter and nods her head. Kara thought she would fight her on that but perhaps she was too drugged up now…or maybe she had changed…being a mother for the second time hard to say she guessed. Still the two of them were now entering into a new part of their relationship…responsible for another living being aside themselves. Kissing Cat's head she finds herself guiltily thinking of when Cat's body would be ready for more action…it was a good thing she kept that to herself as the others joined them…still…if Cat didn't feel her against her body she would think she was too drugged up.

* * *

Cat was seated on the counter with her legs spread as Kara pounded into her pussy. A bit of time had passed since giving birth and much of the soreness had left her body. To give birth at her age…wow…it really dragged out but she was glad to bear Kara's child. After Alura was born she and Kara had talked and it was agreed they would only have one child together. Cat was at that age where another pregnancy could be disastrous. Kara was supportive of her decision and she loved her for that.

"Ooh baby…yes harder…pick up the pace…" Cat held onto her running her nails over her back and keeping one ear open to the bedroom in case their baby woke up.

The nights had been long, not because of their sexual activity but from the daily feedings and changing. There were some moments of tenseness where Kara was exhausted from saving the City and she was tired from taking care of the baby by herself. Still the two of them always found time for sex, a great stress reliever and after that all was well. Kara was her special someone in her life and if ever they split…she didn't think she'd be able to put the pieces back together.

"Yeah I'll do that…just don't take too long on your release this time," Kara notes as she sucks on her neck. Her skin heats up as her lover nibbles at her neck and she reaches for some of Kara's hot ass. The two of them were looking for any chance…any locale to work to their advantage while also not waking the baby. Cat knew time apart did some couples good…but time apart for her and Kara led to resentment and she admitted jealousy. Maybe it was the hormones talking but she figured Kara might move on to someone not burdened by a child…maybe someone younger.

Cat tries to not think too much on it…the two of them were in this for the long haul and whatever came there way it certainly wouldn't be another woman that would get in the way of what they had. Her pussy was clenching down on her length drawing her in more and her breathing was becoming hot. Pulling at her ass she moans her name as she finds herself cumming and Kara isn't too far behind. The two of them are a sweaty mess and drawing her lips to her…the baby cries.

"Whose turn is it?" Kara asks panting, Cat knew she couldn't be tired from just that, but she wasn't about to point it out.

"How about we both go…your daughter misses you." Cat lowers herself down as Kara steps back and as they dress they walk to the room hand in hand.

"I'm sorry about being gone so much…I promise from here on out we will be a family more, after all there are three of us now…and I plan on making this last." Kara squeezes her hand and Cat rests her head on her shoulder as they walk into the room…life had never been so sweet.

THE END

 **Authors note:** Well there it is people…what originally started out as a one shot became something much more than that. I would like to thank everyone who has followed favorited, reviewed, read and hope in the end this was an enjoyable read. Again hard to say where this author's next venture will take him…but…keep a look out cause you never know when the next story will fall or what new pairing I will tackle. Have a great week end.


End file.
